Maybe I'm Dreaming
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Jessie was caught in the tangling threads of reality and dreams coming apart at the seams, and she couldn't see anyway out of it. Dolly was lost in the simple notes of songs that couldn't even capture what she wanted. Jessie/Buzz, Woody/Dolly
1. Chapter 1: Hello Seattle

Maybe I'm Dreaming

Summary: Jessie was caught in the tangling threads of reality and dreams coming apart at the seams, and she couldn't see anyway out of it. Dolly was lost in the simple notes of songs that couldn't even capture what she wanted.

Jessie/Buzz, Woody/Dolly

English Romance/Drama Rated: T Chapters: Words:

_Time Frame: Nine months since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Five years old_

**Wow, I can't believe I used this as the album, but seemed to capture the essence of this story. *Shrugs* IDK, you guys can try to figure it out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and leave reviews on your way out. Each chapter is the name of an Owl City song, so, haters, even you don't like them, still read this story.**

**This chapter has a lot of hinted Woody/Dolly elements, mostly in "friendship" form…but, is it considered friends when they have a tickle fight? *Grins* This story also has a lot of Buzz/Jessie, Bonnie/Woody, and Andy/Daisy: yeah, there's parts of Andy in college.**

Chapter 1:

Hello Seattle

_"Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse_

_Throwing beams of bright light_

_Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun_

_Taking heed from everyone"-_

_"Hello Seattle" by Owl City_

There's a gentle ticking of the radio clock, which is a very lulling rhythm to help one sleep. But, for a certain red-haired cowgirl found it almost annoying, for it reminded her even further of how desperate she was for even an hour of sleep. Toys need sleep as much as any other human, just maybe they require an hour or two less. Either way, Jessie was too frustrated with the ticking of the radio clock to even think about that.

Finally, she got to her feet, stomping over to unplug the stupid machine, just so she might hopefully get a full hour of sleep. It sat on the top shelf of the shelving unit bolted to the wall in Bonnie's bedroom. The little girl liked music, as did the toys, so the radio worked out well for both of them.

Just as she was about to climb to the top shelf, Jessie realized the ticking noise had stopped. Baffled, she chinned herself onto the surface, so only her red cowboy hat and green eyes were visible. The silhouette of a rag doll by the radio confused her, as to why her doll friend, Dolly, was by the radio. Still hidden, she watched as she switched on the radio, carefully dialing through the stations.

A song suddenly seeped through the speakers, one with such an addicting, electronic beat, Jessie found herself lifting her head a little. It was extremely familiar, like she had once heard it when she wasn't really paying attention. The lyrics were awfully strange, but at the same time, seemed to fit perfectly together.

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer_

_In the hills and highlands_

_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_

_And awake in your mouth_

Jessie heard Dolly begin to sing softly along with the song, getting every single word right. Curiosity won over her actions, and she slowly crawled across the shelf. "What are you listening to?"

The purple pony tailed doll was a little startled, almost falling sideways off of the radio. "Oh! Just 'Hello Seattle' by Owl City, one of my favorite songs. It kind of helps me fall asleep when I'm having trouble."

Jessie was immediately interested, so she sat next to her and listened to the song even closer. The lyrics got even more stranger as the song went on, seeming to center around him being lost inside of her. It ended with one final lyric:

_Sing me to sleep tonight_

It was comforting to her, and Jessie thought she might actually have a chance of sleeping well tonight. "Thanks for telling me about this," she whispered to Dolly, who was switching off the radio.

"You're welcome," the doll replied, climbing down off of the shelf. Jessie waited until she heard the doll settle down on the bed with Woody and Buzz. Then she waited for the annoying ticking to resume after the radio had been turned off.

As she returned back to the bed, she heard it again, but, for some reason, it sounded much like "Hello Seattle." She hummed along with it, finding herself drifting into sleep.

_Jessie opened her eyes, stretching out her limbs, finding that she wasn't in Bonnie's bedroom anymore. She was on the ground, soft grass cradling her body, the big, blue open sky spread over her. She got to her feet, scared over where she was, wishing she was back in the bedroom._

_All of a sudden, someone picked her up, holding her up so Jessie could see exactly who it was: Emily. She couldn't say a word, or barely even hide the tears in her green eyes to see her familiar owner, wearing a red cowboy hat similar to hers. _

_Emily was young again, looking happier then ever, her eyes shining. She held Jessie to her chest, running into a leaf pile with the cowgirl doll, giggling the whole time. Then, both of them with crumbled leaves in their hair, Emily sat in her wooden swing, pumping her legs until both were soaring._

_Jessie couldn't explain how safe and happy she felt in Emily's arms, off of the ground, the clouds growing closer then further then closer again. It was the best single peaceful moment of her life and she didn't want it to ever leave._

_All of a sudden, when she looked up, Emily was no longer her young, playful self. She was a teenager, and looked down at Jessie with confusion, and, dare she say it, disgust. She placed Jessie inside of a cardboard box, along with a wooden guitar, a horse lunchbox, and other miscellaneous items. Emily didn't even look back once as she drove away, leaving the red haired cowgirl by herself._

_The box seemed to shrink down, until it was just her, trapped inside of the dark, enclosed space. Terrified, Jessie curled up in a ball, and waited for another glimpse of Emily to come, the young Emily, to rescue her from this box. _

_She laid her head down, something of tears burning in her eyes, wishing and wishing for something that would never come._

Jessie couldn't tell when she opened her eyes and fully awoke, but she figured she must've at some point, because the sudden rush of morning light splashed across her. She sat up, finding that it was only six-thirty in the morning, so Bonnie was still resting next to her. Terrified at the sudden, more box-like shape of the bedroom, she curled up again, picturing the beautiful little girl that held her.

How could she dream of something that happened so long ago, but seem to picture it so precise? Jessie lifted her head, seeing Buzz, also fast asleep, his stiff body turned on its side, so he could sleep normally. Her heart gave a little flutter at seeing him asleep: he seemed so peaceful that she couldn't even begin to imagine him having a nightmare.

In need of some melodic reassurance, Jessie jumped from the bed, climbed the shelving unit to the clock radio, turned it back to the station from last night, where they were playing "Hello Seattle" again. She laid her head against the speaker, closed her eyes, and waited for the memories to come flowing back: they always did.

0o0

It all returned to this: Woody couldn't believe that he was seeing a depressed Jessie from across the room, listening to a soft song he couldn't quite make out. It had been years since he had seen her this depressed. Something had to be bothering her, so he spotted the first toy he saw awake to question: Dolly. The rag doll was sitting inside of the button box, toying with a multi-colored button, humming parts of the song to herself.

Woody joined her inside of the button box, remembering the night they had spent inside of here. He had sewn up a wound inside of her head, while she had stitched up his arm. "Do you have any idea what's going on with Jessie?"

She looked above her, where the top shelf was located, realizing that she had climbed up there earlier. "Last night, while I was listening to the radio, Jessie had come up and listened to it with me. I didn't know why she wasn't asleep then, then again, she hasn't been falling asleep normally recently."

It was just like Dolly: she was starting to contradict herself, as if unsure about what she was saying. In nine months, Woody had learned everything that was everything about her, and he knew that she usually wasn't unsure of herself. He nudged her gently in the shoulder, hoping to get a real answer out of her, but all she did was giggle.

"Oh, come on, that's all I know-really," Dolly exclaimed, recognizing the mischievous look in his brown eyes. "No! No, Woody don't do it!"

The brown haired cowboy lunged forward, and began to tickle the stuffed doll, until they were having a tickle-fight. She was laughing so hard it hurt, but she was tickling him just as hard back, so both were laughing and rolling and tickling.

By now, Buzz and Jessie had obviously heard them, and were watching the two battle out in a full-blown tickle war. It cheered her up a bit, seeing the two get along so well: plus, when she saw tickle-fights occur, she could never help but laugh as well.

Finally, when the two stopped, gasping for breath, tiny giggles interrupting their ragged breathing. Dolly sat up, smiling, rubbing her side that still tingled from the war. "That was so evil," she laughed, getting to her feet, trying to shake the feeling of her felt skin tingling.

"Just wanted to get a laugh out of you," he chuckled, the fine lines of laughter still on her face, the kind that made him overjoyed. Woody looked up to see that Jessie had been watching them, while Dolly saw that Buzz was seeing their every move. Both turned bright red at knowing someone had seen them having an…ahem, tickle-fight.

"That was entertaining," was all Buzz said, suppressing a laugh that was as hard as theirs. He had never seen Woody do something like that, but it was nice to see him starting to love someone else: after the Bo and April incident, he hadn't been quite the same about being open to other people. Plus, it truly was very entertaining.

Jessie, for the first time in what felt like forever, began to laugh, unleashing all of her stress with it. Eventually, they all started to laugh again, loud and long, to the point they were amazed at how Bonnie slept through it all.

0o0

Bonnie watched three pieces of cereal slowly plop into her cereal bowl before she started to pour. She was very glad it was Saturday, because she was extremely tired. Her mother, Eve, noticed how tired her daughter seemed, and began to pour milk into the Apple Jacks. "Something wrong, honey?"

"Well, last night I had a dream that Daddy came back home, but he didn't want to talk to me," she started, holding back the waver in her voice. Bonnie looked up at her mother with watery brown eyes. "Mommy, why didn't Daddy come back to us when he left? Everyone else has a Mommy and a Daddy, so why don't I?"

Eve felt tears in her own eyes, thinking back to the husband who had left her and Bonnie behind so long ago. Damon…the word felt dirty in her mind, and she refused to let Bonnie be exposed to such heartbreak in her life. She set down the dishtowel to hug her daughter, rubbing her back, trying to make this moment last forever. "Oh, sweetie, not everyone has a full family: you don't have a Daddy…" Eve looked for a way to finish the sentence that wouldn't hurt her too much. "Daddy had a lot of pressure and decisions to make, but he made a bad choice and didn't want to live with me anymore."

Bonnie let a few tears fall from her eyes, feeling safe in her mother's arms. "Did he leave because I was born?" she uttered, still wondering why her Daddy would leave Mommy behind like this.

"Oh, no, no, no! Sweetie, don't you think that for a minute! Daddy loved you, but he had to go: none of this was your fault, I promise." _Decisions, my foot, _thought Eve bitterly, _the only decision you ever made was between red wine or white._

Bonnie sighed lightly and started eating her cereal, looking forward to a long day of play to take her mind off of her incomplete family.

**Well, what did you think? I couldn't help but add some of Bonnie's family problems within. I think it's an interesting topic, so, along with Jessie's insomnia, Dolly and Woody's budding relationship, and the remaining thoughts of Bo and April, there will be Bonnie and her family in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to another chapter, due December 5****th**** (6****th**** if I have a day I can't work.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meteor Shower

Chapter 2:

Meteor Shower

_"I am not my own_

_For I have been made new_

_Please don't let me go_

_I desperately need you"-_

_"Meteor Shower" by Owl City_

It was home.

A dark man stood at the gates, wishing he hadn't come out in broad daylight, gripping a post of the fence. Anger bubbled in his veins, hate radiated from his body and mind: that stupid kid didn't belong in there. He kept his gaze fixated on the house for a few more moments, before getting into his black van and driving down the road, mumbling under his breath the entire way back home.

0o0

"Everyone! The race is about to start!" Bonnie announced, gathering all of her toys around a certain rectangular shape on the floor. "Today we have Jessie and Bullseye, competing against Buzz and Buttercup!" She placed the two on the horses (well, with the exception of Buttercup, who, in reality, was a yellow and white unicorn, whilst Bullseye was a true brown horse.) "Let's ride!"

After a trumpeting noise, she had the two ride down the floorboards, each neck in neck, about to come in to an entire tie. Bonnie had Bullseye suddenly fall to the floor, almost throwing Jessie off. "Oh, no! Bullseye has breaken his hoof, and Jessie can't ride! Here comes Buzz to the rescue!" She made Buzz ride Buttercup ride over to the collapsed horse and doll, letting Jessie mount the unicorn with him. "Now, they can both win the race: Buzz and Jessie won the race!"

All of a sudden, something thumped against the window, making Bonnie pause in mid-cheer. Her door was closed and her mother was taking a nap, so the noise scared her. It wasn't a tree branch, for there was no tree by her window, and she couldn't see anybody or anything near it. Swallowing firmly, she got to her feet, Buzz and Jessie still in her hands. Standing on top of her footstool, Bonnie peered out of the window, trying to see who was there. A man's face peered back at her, causing her to fall off of the stool, screaming.

The man came in through the large window, shaking his dark hair, that strangely resembled Bonnie's. "You're finally going to come home with me," he muttered, grabbing hold of the little girl. She began to kick and scream, but he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. Even after this, Bonnie grabbed Woody and Dolly, so she had the four toys in her hands.

He carried her back out of the window, shoving her into the backseat of his black car. He climbed into the driver's seat, and sped away, with Bonnie screaming for her mother.

Eve had awoken, running into her daughter's bedroom, trying to find out who was screaming. She found her toys positioned in play, then the window wide open. Her heart beating out of her chest, Eve ran to the window, where she saw a black car speeding down the road. She could've sworn she caught sight of her daughter's face, looking through the back windshield, terror on her face.

0o0

After a twenty minute ride, the man stopped at a shabby looking house, dragging Bonnie out of the backseat. The little girl was still sobbing, but she had lost her energy and voice to do it, so now, it was mostly tears. He kept muttering to himself, too caught up to realize she had carried her toys with her. They were Bonnie's source of relief: she had a witch, who could cast a spell on the man; she had a cowgirl, who could tie up the man; she had a spaceman, who could send the man into outer space; and best of all, she had her brave Sheriff Woody at her side to lead them along the way.

The man dragged her through the gray and broken down house, throwing her into a small, square room, with what looked like a cot. "Stay in there, 'till I can figure out what the hell to do with ya," he muttered fiercely to her, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Bonnie got to her feet, looking with terror around the room. Her usually tan face had gone completely white, so someone could count each freckle on her face. She quickly picked up Woody, holding him close to her chest, creeping cautiously around the room. "This is scary," she whimpered to no one in particular, probably to her toys.

The sound of an engine stalling came from outside, and the black van drove away, it's course set for the nearest bar, so the man could drink his way through the night. Bonnie was relieved, but still terrified, wondering who the strange man was. Whoever he was, he was mean, and she didn't like him for taking her away from her Mommy and putting her in this scary place.

Exhausted and defeated, she finally threw herself on the cot, and cried herself into a restless sleep, her iron grip on Woody's hand slowly loosening, until he slowly slid off of the bed.

The toys came to life, about as scared as Bonnie was, with no idea over where they were. Jessie immediately ran to Buzz, holding back tears of her own, while Dolly slunk into a corner of the room, something clearly on her mind. Woody was so torn, he didn't know what to do, so he tried to approach Dolly, who seemed almost angry about this.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault," she was muttering to herself, in a way that he half-expected her to start banging her head against the wall. "You remember that, how could you not remember that? Now, he's got Bonnie, who knows what will happen to her now?"

"Doll? You okay?"

She quickly turned around, her normally subtly blushing cheeks turning bright red. How was it that he always knew the worst time to sneak up on her? "It's just…" Dolly didn't know how to say it, just because she couldn't predict a reaction from him. "I know this man." She turned around, stopping herself from looking him in the eyes, hearing the slight gasp of surprise. "And, I know this sounds completely crazy but…he is Bonnie's father."

Well, of all of the things she could've said, that was one of them he wasn't expecting at all. Woody felt his jaw drop open in surprise: why in the world would Bonnie's own father kidnap her?

As if Dolly could read his mind, she continued to talk about the man. "When Bonnie was barely two months old, her father kicked her and her mother out. He was a drinker, who beat her, so they left as soon as possible. Her mother swore they would never set foot in that house again, or ever let his name fall past her lips." She looked up with an expression he had never seen the doll possess: fear. "Woodster, I'm really scared for her: what if he tries to hurt her again?"

And this much emotion flowed from this single question, with those Googly eyes looking up at him like a scared child, instead of the reliable, confident rag doll he knew. What was he supposed to tell her, without forming a promise he couldn't keep? "No matter what happens," Woody started, offering the spot next to him to sit, "we're a family, and we're always going to be here for Bonnie, no matter what he does to her."

Even though his words were well-thought out and sincere, she could feel, deep in her red felt constructed heart, that something was going to go wrong. Dolly would trust this cowboy with her life, but maybe, just maybe, this was a rare occasion.

Something was going to go wrong.

0o0

"How could this happen?" Slink asked no one in particular, his long, Slinky constructed body pacing through the room. All around him, a search party was taking place, everyone desperate to find their owner and the toy's leaders. Nothing like this had ever happened to any of them, so they weren't prepared. Trixie was doing her best to track down any places where Bonnie could've been taken, while Rex was looking up the license plate. Hamm, Mr. Prickle Pants, and Buttercup were on patrol for Eve or any other suspicious people. Bullseye nickered miserably, being petted by Mrs. Potatohead, the horse sad without his owner around.

"We'll find y'all," the slinky dog whispered, looking up at the slightly agape window, thinking of his owner, just as loyal as he was. "I promise."

0o0

As Bonnie slept, the toys waited patiently around the room, until the sound of a radio turning on interrupted them. No one was home, so it must've been on an alarm, because music started to play. Buzz was on his way to turn it off, but Jessie and Dolly stopped him, recognizing the voice that sang to them.

_I can finally see_

_That you're right there beside me_

"Owl City," Jessie whispered in relief, thankful to have the same melodic reassurance that she missed so. "Oh, Buzz, you have to hear them: they take you away, putting you in a place you've never imagined." She offered her hand in dancing along with the steady, harmonious beat. The two began to dance in time with the song, escaping the worries of the world for a moment.

"Wanna dance, cowboy?"

Woody turned around, seeing Dolly offering her hand in the same way Jessie had. He couldn't say no, and he didn't want to say no: he wanted to escape the world for a little while as well.

As the music grew a little faster, they danced faster as well, enjoying the pleasing sensation of dancing along with something so beautiful and in touch with nature. They were lost for awhile, without another thought about anything else, but whatever they wanted.

It was peaceful.

After the song, the radio switched off, leaving them with the echoing silence that follows a song. Well, it would've been one of the most beautiful moments of their lives if it hadn't been for the sound of the truck pulling into the driveway. Horror began to take over, and the toys scrambled for their original positions, each one hoping and praying for the same thing:

Please let Bonnie be safe.

**Okay, wow, I never thought I'd make this into what it is now. To let you in on a secret, Bonnie's father's name is Damon, just so I don't have to keep calling him "her father." On my profile, a soundtrack for this story is being built, so you can listen to the songs while you read. (Which is a good idea, because you can kind of get a better grip on it after that.) The dancing moment was to establish a sort of peaceful intertwine between the toys, just to calm down the sort of wild pace this story has fallen into, between Bonnie's father and her. The next chapter will show Andy at college, along with the toys still at Bonnie's house visiting Crystal in the attic. (Who is Crystal? Read "Caged" to find out!)**

**Oh my God, I can talk a lot: review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fuzzy Blue Lights

Chapter 3:

Fuzzy Blue Lights

_"Everywhere I look I see green_

_Scenic sublime_

_And all those ocean vistas_

_Are so divine."-_

_"Fuzzy Blue Lights" By Owl City_

**Well howdy, hey! As soon as I saw two new reviews, I threw myself at this chapter. (There is definitely going to be more Buzz/Jessie, including the next chapter being mostly dedicated to a moment with them. Also, the toys coming to life in front of Damon is a great idea, that would be cool to use!) So, anyways, to people who are like: "Who is Crystal?" Just read "Caged"! (The aftermath is that she lives in Bonnie's attic, with the three other collectibles from the Jewel Fairies.) Also, this features Daisy, Emily, and Hannah. Yes, I know, Emily should be, like, twenty years old, but for now, she's eighteen. Same for Daisy, I just modified her, so she's also eighteen. Plus, there'll be some Andy and Daisy in here, so just go along with it.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up: enjoy!**

Hamm, Slink, Rex, and Buttercup started for the attic, finding an opportunity to do so. They had to tell their fairy friend from Sunnyside, Crystal, who cared about Woody just as much as any of them. But, each dreaded to have to tell her such news, because they were afraid of her reaction.

As they walked through the attic door, Buttercup barely had time to duck as a green eyed, red haired, red dress clad fairy flew over him. "Yo, Emily, watch where you're flying!" he called as the fairy landed next to them, her jade wings still fluttering.

"Sorry," she apologized, petting his nose before she took off again, full of energy. She was Emily the Emerald Fairy, also the youngest, so her boundless energy was no surprise.

On the shelf, a violet eyed, blond haired, purple dress clad figurine (Amy the Amethyst Fairy) and a blue eyed, brown haired, blue dress clad fairy (Stephanie the Sapphire Fairy) sat, talking to one another. When they saw the toys from downstairs walk in, they both gently flew down to them, smiling widely.

"Oh, hello, you must be looking for Crystal," Amy greeted warmly, scratching Slink behind the ears, just where he liked it. She turned her head towards one of the higher shelves: "Crystal!"

The blond fairy saw it was them, and was next to them faster then they could blink. She looked so much better then she had when she was first brought home. Her bruises and scars were all gone, and her legs had been straightened back into the normal position. "Hi guys, what brings you up here?" Crystal asked, suddenly noticing how grim they all looked. "What's wrong?"

The four male toys exchanged glances before Slink went forwards, his head bent down. "Bonnie, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly have all been kidnapped," he whispered, hearing her gasp of shock.

"Every single one of them?"

They nodded, as her ice blue eyes brimmed with tears, her sisters landing around her in a group hug. Only a moment had gone by before Crystal suddenly shot out of the hug, her voice still sad, but strong too.

"Just tell us what to do, and we'll do it!" she called down to them, flying in a full circle. "No matter what happens, we'll get them back!" In her head, Crystal added something to her sentence: _"Especially Woody."_

0o0

Eighteen year old Andy Davis walked into his science class, the professor casting him a threatening look for being only moments away from being late. He slunk nervously into the last lab station available, where a tall girl with blond hair in two ponytails sat, stirring her beaker absent-mindedly.

As everyone else began their work, Andy turned to his partner, who still hadn't acknowledged his presence. "Uh, I'm Andy, and you are?"

"Daisy," she answered, in a voice that was directed towards him, but, at the same time, a million miles away, like she hadn't really heard him. She stopped stirring the liquid, which was now a dark purple, and added a pinch of something gold. Daisy smiled mischievously, anticipation across her face, just as the chemicals began to sputter, frothing over the sides of the beaker. She sighed, mopping it up with a dishtowel, shaking her head. "This is never going to work."

Confused, he picked up his own beaker of indigo, added the pinch of gold, and, just to mix things up, threw in a dash of red. The mixture bubbled furiously for a moment, but then, it calmed, turning into a strange, but beautiful color.

She was in shock, with her goggles pushed up on her forehead, blond spikes of hair sticking up because of this. "You did it…you did it! I've been trying to do it all along, and all it took was a little bit of that!" Daisy took the beaker, dipping her finger into the steadily hardening liquid, sighing like she had burned her finger and was dunking it in ice water. "Ah…true quality paint."

_All of this trouble for paint? _Andy though to himself, watching as she poured the liquid, which moved at the same rate as molasses, into a jar marked, "For Lotso." The happiness on her face just added to how confused he was about this. Just as he was about to ask who Lotso was, he remembered. "Oh! Wasn't Lotso that bear from 1999?" Andy asked, remembering when he was only seven and his cousin had brought over the pink, huggable bear.

Daisy nodded towards him, tucking the paint jar safely into her light blue tote bag. "The very same: I don't think many people still remember the bear. I had one when I was a little girl, but I lost him when we stopped for lunch on a car trip." Her bright smile dimmed a little, and he now saw the lift in her brilliant blue eyes. "Actually, I lost three toys that day: Lotso, Chuckles, and Baby," she admitted, sounding as if she was talking about three real people who had died rather then three toys she had lost.

"Oh," was all Andy could say, for he was thinking about his own toys, who were now in the hands of the cute little girl, Bonnie. "Well, to be honest-" He caught himself in the midst of telling her where his toys were. But, she did seem like she really cared about the matter, so he decided it was safe. "I had kept my toys until the day I left for college, so I gave them to this little girl, who was the daughter of one of my mom's friends. Her name was Bonnie, and I felt like I could trust her…I didn't know what I would do if I lost one of my toys back then," he admitted.

The distant look returned to Daisy's eyes, and her voice wavered with each syllable. "Yeah. They're kind of like people to me, with personalities and thoughts and feelings. Back then, I just got another Lotso: but now, I'd want nothing more then to have the original Lotso back. He meant so much to me back then, I was the really shy one in kindergarten. But, when I brought him in, it made me more confident…to be back then, where nothing bad really happened."

Andy smiled, her words incredibly true: he would give anything to return to the simple days of being young, with his toys as his closet friends. "It would be nice to return to the old days, you know, just spend all day imagining more and more for them. It made me feel special, like I was in charge, but, at the same time, with my toys as they took on whatever challenge I put in front of them."

Daisy looked up at him, beaming now, her sapphire eyes glowing. He could count every freckle on her face, see every lock of hair that had escaped from her twin ponytails. The more he looked, the more pretty she was: not cheerleader, popular pretty, but the kind of absent-minded beauty he admired. "Then why don't we?"

Before he could answer, his elbow slipped on the counter, knocking over the tray of chemicals, causing a mushroom cloud of explosion.

"Detention!" called their professor, while another student raced for a fire extinguisher to put out the chemical cloud. "Mr. Andrew Davis and Miss Daisy McQueen, see me in my room at five o'clock tonight!"

The two were laughing way too hard to even hear her.

0o0

Bonnie's bedroom was still abuzz with activity, especially in the air, since the fairies had joined the search. Everyone was working at lightening speed to find their owner and the leaders.

Finally, around seven o'clock, Crystal turned to Slink, from where they had been on look-out. "Slink, I can't take this anymore: we have no idea where they are. I have to go find them, I have to find out who took them. Please Slink, don't argue with me, Woody saved my life, I owe him."

The Slinky dog closed his mouth from where he was about to refuse her to leave. The determination in her eyes was enough to stop a volcano from erupting, let alone him from denying what she wanted. "I just don't someone else to get lost or hurt," he started, but soon stopped. "You really think you can do this?"

"I've got wings for Pete's sake, Slink," Crystal whispered, her voice slightly tear-filled. She smiled at him, and they embraced, with her laying her small head on his. "I promise to stay safe: if I don't come back, and they do, tell Woody that I tried my best."

Without another word, she flew through the open window, waving to the dog at the window. He lifted his paw, watching her slim blue and white clad body disappear against the sky. He couldn't believe that he had let someone else go…but she seemed so determined to repay her debt to the cowboy.

Emily landed next to him, obviously having seen the whole scene play out between them. "You gonna be okay, Slink?" she asked, in a rare serious tone, petting his ears.

"I guess."

And they watched the clouds drift by, thinking of everyone that had been ripped viciously from their hands.

0o0

That evening, Andy walked into the classroom, the scent of chemicals still remaining from their accidental explosion earlier. Daisy was already there, sitting on one of the desks, sketching in a notebook. Also, a pale girl with short brown hair and a redhead sat at another desk, talking quietly to each other.

"Hey there," Daisy greeted, gesturing to the desk next to her, going back to her illustration. He sat down, looking over to catch a glimpse of her drawing. It was quite good, the subject being the soft bear they had discussed earlier, each wrinkle and piece of fur noticeably in place.

"Wow, you're pretty good," he commented, glancing up once to see where the professor was. Thankfully, the old woman was asleep, so they were free to talk.

She blushed happily, flipping through the other illustrations. It was the same bear, just in different positions and lightings, each one getting better then the next. "Thanks, drawing stuffed animals is my specialty, they're just so fascinating models." Daisy turned around, noticing the two girls sitting behind them. "Oh! Andy, I forgot to introduce you to them: this is Hannah and Emily."

The redhead looked up, her green eyes lighting up happily, speaking with a slight Southern accent. "Hey there Andy, like Daisy said, I'm Emily, and this is Hannah, but call me Em."

Hannah simply waved, but Andy felt that she was extremely familiar. Finally, he remembered her. "Hannah! You wouldn't be Hannah Phillips, would you?"

She nodded suspiciously, then smiled a bit, remembering him as well. "Yep, so I guess you're Andy: I haven't seen you since you guys moved away when you were eight."

He chuckled, remembering her as his neighbor when he was younger, the little girl next door with the evil older brother. "So, uh, how's Sid doing?" he asked, thinking of how her brother loved to blow-up and mangle his own toys.

Hannah winced, looking down at her hands, while Emily patted her on the back. "It's okay hon, he didn't know," she comforted, looking up at Andy, "Sid hasn't been very nice to her since you left. He's hurt more then times then any older brother should: oh, you poor darling!"

Andy did recall Sid as being the boy who always wore a shirt with a skull on it. "Oh, gee, I'm sorry…" It was one of those awkward moments where no one said anything, or knew quite what to do. (Except for the professor, who began to snore at a deafening volume.)

"But, hey, we're all together!" Daisy exclaimed cheerfully, putting the finishing touches on her drawing. No one could match up to her level of happiness, so they simply murmured in agreement. "We've all had our fair share of hardships, but that doesn't mean we can't have a good time!"

Emily smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, hopping over the desk to sit on it instead of a chair. "You're right, we shouldn't be moping around when we've got our lives ahead of us. Too bad two hours of our life will go by in the most boring classroom ever built at a college. Do you think it would wake her up if I popped us some popcorn, I'm starving!"

Everyone else quickly agreed that they were starving, and the four eighteen year olds slipped out of the classroom, in search of some food. Andy came across the teacher's lounge, where there was sure to be something to eat.

They opened the mini-refrigerator, revealing many microwave lunches. He passed out one to each of them, keeping the chicken marsala for himself. Each popped there's in the microwave, coming out with a steaming tray of dinner.

Plopped on the couches, eating their dinners, conversation finally started. Since his discussion with Daisy about her Lotso, Andy was suddenly interested with the subject of their prior toys. "So, did you guys have any special toys when you were younger?"

Emily thought a moment, popping another strand of spaghetti in her mouth. "Well…when I was younger, I had a Jessie doll, from 'Woody's Round-Up.' We used to do everything together, until one day, I found her under my bed. I must've been about fifteen then, 'cause I left her in a cardboard box outside of a donation truck. I don't think that was the best thing for her: I really loved her, and I wish I could change my decision."

Andy sat up suddenly, thinking of his own Jessie doll, safe in Bonnie's arms. "Em, I had a Jessie doll…well, sort of. When I came home from cowboy camp, my mom had left her and Bullseye on my bed as a surprise. I guess it was because I had the Sheriff Woody, I loved all of them. They couldn't be the same Jessie dolls…could they?"

She considered the possible coincidence, the only sound her plastic fork scraping the paper plate for remains of sauce. "It's possible…did your Jessie doll have a little, tiny, almost invisible stamp of a horse on the back of her neck, where her hair meets her neck?"

He stopped, his fork posed inches from his mouth, his eyes widening in surprise. "She did! I thought that was just, like, something special that proved she was a collectible. I guess that my Jessie is somehow your Jessie too."

"Where is she?" Emily exclaimed, jumping up, almost knocking over her soda, which Hannah caught before it could spill. "I mean, is she all right, do you still have her, I have no idea where she is!"

Andy stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders, calming her down. "Chill Em, Jessie, Woody, Bullseye: all of my old toys are being taken care of by this amazing little girl, Bonnie. I think she's about five now, but she takes such good care of her toys." He saw her relief, and got a sudden, great idea. "Hey! Why don't you guys come with me when I visit the Andersons during break? Em, you can see Jessie again: Daisy, I have a good feeling I know where the real Lotso is, Hannah: you can come with us!"

The three girls exchanged one look, and all jumped at the same time, squealing happily. They all embraced Andy in some kind of girl group hug he didn't really understand, but if it meant making him happy, then he was part of it.

But the sad thing was, he honestly thought that his toys and Bonnie were all safe and sound at home. The truth was, none of them were safe. Not at all.

**Well, I liked this chapter. I guess that sounds weird from the author, but writing for grown-up Andy, Daisy, Emily, and Hannah is fun. Also, the scene with all of the fairies in the attic was just kind of a start-up scene. (To those who enjoyed the moment between Crystal and Slink, I'll write more if you request it.) Either way, this chapter is my favorite so far, and I hope you review. 'Cause if you don't, you'll never find out what's going to happen to Woody, Dolly, Buzz, Jessie, and Bonnie!**


	4. Chapter 4: Take To The Sky

Chapter 4:

Take To The Sky

_"Birdseye view_

_Awake the stars, 'cause they're all around you_

_Wide eyes _

_Will always brighten the blue."-_

_"Take To The Sky" By Owl City_

Damon burst in the front door, stumbling to the living room, about as drunk as one man can get. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, remembering the little brat he had kidnapped earlier. Thoughts of her mother, his ex-wife, caused molten fury to course through his veins. He growled, stomping down the hall, his sluggish mind about to unleash his anger.

Bonnie awoke to the sound of him stomping down the hall, suddenly alert, too terrified for words. It was the mean man again, she knew it, he was going to do something bad to her. When the door burst open, revealing a red-eyed, drunk, Damon, she knew something was definitely going to happen.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he growled, "get your lazy butt up so I can whip it!" he yelled, while the little girl scrambled to her feet, moments away from sobbing. Never before had she heard words that seemed so dirty and mean, not to mention directed to her.

With a grab of her arm, accompanied by a swift pull, enough to yank it out of her socket, he dragged her out of the bedroom, with her crying the entire time. There was the sound of the door slamming, followed by a thump, a cry, then silence. Nothing but horrible, horrible silence.

As the toys came to life, they were silent as well, in utter disbelief, horrified over what had just happened. Their owner, their precious, imaginative, innocent owner was…just gone, ripped from their hands without even a second look.

"This isn't happening," Woody whispered, straining for another sound, anything, a cry for help, a tear from the child, anything. He felt like she was floating out to sea, while they were all on an island, watching her helplessly drift away.

"C'mon cowboy: I want to show you something," Dolly persisted, her voice a bit shaky, but her grip on him firm. He followed her, putting his trust in that she could help him out.

As they disappeared over the side of the bed, Jessie looked over at Buzz with tear filled eyes. He realized this, and took her into a hug, hoping to comfort the emotionally unstable cowgirl. She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling like a weakling, beginning to cry. It felt like just moments ago they had been safe and sound in her bedroom, enjoying each imaginative game she played.

As he held the crying cowgirl, Buzz could only feel the same way about Bonnie being snatched from them so fast. He loved her as much as any owner, but to see her in such a situation at her young age, it was absolutely horrible. So, when she whispered something muffled into his stiff arm, he lifted her head up a little. "What?"

"Please, take me away Buzz," Jessie said again, holding out her arms and closing her eyes. She wanted to be taken away from this, forget what was happening around her.

To her surprise, Jessie heard the _whoosh! _as Buzz opened his wings, feeling his strong hands around her waist. Anticipation built up inside of her, the thought of actually being flown away by Buzz, soaring through the sky.

"To infinity and beyond!"

Without even thinking about it, Jessie felt him jump onto the bed, bouncing through the window, out into the open. She forced herself to open her eyes, taken with the beautiful view, her mouth open in surprise. "We're flying!" she cried happily, looking up to see him smiling as well.

They soared under the power lines, until they were above every roof and billboard that they sailed by, seeming to float above the clouds. Jessie hadn't felt this happy in a long time, the freedom of air blowing around her, safe in his arms.

They spent most of their time flying around and around, whenever Buzz got a little low, he would simply push against another power line, and they were off again. No longer were they just two small toys in the world: they were two amazed, flying toys, who had their own voice.

Jessie didn't dare close her eyes again, because she didn't want to lose this moment ever. It was like having only a few seconds to take a picture from this high up, but you wanted to do it over and over again. This was going to carry her through however much longer they were going to be trapped in this situation.

It might've been in her head, it might've been said out loud and carried off by the wind, but she felt it. _I love you, Buzz._

0o0

Andy knocked on the dorm room door, waiting a moment, until Emily opened it up, beaming brilliantly. The more that he looked at her, the more she looked just like the Jessie doll: red hair, green eyes, a huge smile. "Hey Andy! Daisy's already here, you're just in time!"

He walked inside of the dorm room, finding it similar to a boy's room: two beds close to each other, two tiny desks, two tiny closets, and a bathroom. Daisy was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds, working vigorously in her sketch book. When she looked up, seeing Andy, she patted the bed beside her, which he sat down on. "So, what are you guys planning to do?"

"Hannah is going to be on the radio tonight, and Em is going to try to call in on her," Daisy explained, pointing to the redhead who was turning on the radio and dialing her phone at the same time. "She thinks it'll be a pleasant surprise to uphold her confidence."

"Shh!" Emily shushed them, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she tried to tune the radio. Finally, it crackled and a young man's voice poured through the speakers, providing intro for Hannah.

"Hey everyone, John Peterson here, I've also got a new assistant here, who's gonna help me take _your _calls!" he announced, laughing into the microphone. "So, let's give a warm welcome to college student, Hannah Phillips!"

Someone pushed the audio button of an audience applauding, while Hannah fumbled for the microphone. "Uh, thanks. Well, like John said, I'm Hannah Phillips, his new radio assistant, listening for any questions you guys have."

"Yes!" Emily mouthed, followed by a sudden frown, then her mouthing, "no! No!" She closed her phone, then opened it again, groaning out loud. "Grrr! My stupid cell phone just died: Andy, can you give it a whack?"

"Sure," he replied, dialing the number, waiting for it to be picked up.

"Hi Caller One, you're now on 'Q&A', what's your question?" Hannah asked over the radio, and Andy was relieved to also hear her through his cell phone.

"Hey Hannah, uh, what if I'm hanging out with two other girls, and we're trying to call our friend on the radio, 'cause she's doing a great job?" he asked, muffling his laughs, while Daisy and Emily collapsed into giggles.

Over the radio, she giggled a little, getting the rather unsubtle hint. "Well, if I were that friend, I would thank him for calling me, and tell one of the girls that I get to use the shower first tonight," Hannah answered, knowing that the caller was obviously Andy.

Just before he could answer, another call popped up on his cell phone, interrupting what he was about to say next. "Uh, one sec," he whispered, switching calls to find it was his mom. "Mom, this is not a good time, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Andy told his mother, feeling a bit awkward about this.

"Andy, I've got some very bad news," his mother said, in a voice so severely serious and concerned, he actually stopped and listened to what she had to say. "Bonnie's mother called me last night: Bonnie's been kidnapped by her dad, who apparently wants her back."

Andy didn't really remember what happened then, but all he recalled was Daisy guiding him back to the bed as he fell. He saw Emily's eyes following him, also looking rather concerned. "Bonnie's been…kidnapped?"

"Yes. Her mother and I have been working for a long time to find her, but we can't assure anything. Uh, Andy, this won't make it any better, but as she was being kidnapped, she took her toys with her."

Everything Andy remembered after that was dropping the phone, hearing Hannah calling his name over on the radio, and silently praying for her and giving the Sheriff advice: _Keep her safe._

0o0

The bedroom activity had died down a little over time, while Slink lay on Bonnie's pillow, curled up miserably. Rex and Emily noticed this, and decided to approach the Slinky dog.

"Slink? Are you okay?" Rex asked softly, doing his regular nervous habit of fidgeting with his toothpick-like arms, sincerely sorry for the dog. He watched as the dog simply moved one of his paws on the pillow, his tail lifeless in its usual circular motion.

Emily flew over Slink's head, kneeling next to him, the dog at least twice her size. She began petting his ears, her voice high and gentle to him. "Is this because of Crystal leaving, Slink? Are you worried about her like the rest of us are?"

He sighed, finally turning his large brown eyes up to Emily, who had tears in her own green eyes. She sniffled, waiting for him to answer. "I can't believe I let someone else leave," Slink whispered, "especially Crystal. You saw what happened that night with Lotso: I was also the one who let her slip through my paws."

The red haired fairy looked back at Rex a moment, who waved her on. "Aw, Slink, it's not your fault; Crystal chose to leave herself. You know how much she wants to save them, especially Woody. We all care about her, I know how much you wish she was back with us. But she's not, and, if we're lucky, she'll come back with them."

He mustered a smile for her, allowing her to scratch behind his ears again. "Thanks for telling me that: I was worried about her not being able to make it through everything out there. She's a strong little fairy, and, since she's your sister, I guess you're right."

The three of them all shared watery smiles.

0o0

Crystal zoomed through the air, her ice blue wings beating so fast, they were practically invisible. She looked up at the sky, thinking to herself, wondering how big their city was. She closed her eyes, focusing on listening, trying to sift past the city sounds for something else.

_"Mother, where are the cookies?"_

_"Hey Dev, still up for the movies?" _

_"To infinity and beyond!"_

She stopped short, hearing Buzz's signature exclaim, wondering where it could come from. It was faint, but he had definitely said it and she had heard it. With a short burst of extreme energy, Crystal flew through the air, searching for the location of the sound.

She searched for a long time, and every time she turned around, she could've sworn she saw a red haired cowgirl squealing with delight. But, each time, she just convinced herself it wasn't, and kept flying, searching for them.

**Well, I hope you guys liked the Buzz/Jessie (Bessie?) in this chapter! The idea came from the classic scene from "Toy Story" when Buzz and Woody are flying. Also, I hoped you enjoyed the scene between Andy, Daisy, Hannah, and Emily. (It was hard to capture the scene where his Mom called him with the news about Bonnie.) Anyway, I sure talk a lot, I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to visit the soundtrack for this story on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fireflies

Chapter 5:

Fireflies

_"I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the scene"-_

_"Fireflies" By Owl City_

**Hola! Let me turn off my Spanish mode, and present you with the fifth chapter of "Maybe I'm Dreaming." This chapter, in contrast to the last chapter's beginning, has a more Woody/Dolly sense, for they also go on a brief, high-flying adventure. ;) Also, this chapter includes a more sensitive Andy/Daisy moment since he knows about Bonnie being kidnapped. But, after this, only three chapters. I don't own Owl City, the magic carpet, or Toy Story, because if I did, there would be a fourth movie. Oh, and if you saw Woody on "The Office" Christmas Special, leave a review! Sorry, I talk WAY too much, please read, review, and enjoy!**

Woody followed Dolly over the side of the bed, wondering what on Earth she could be showing him. There was almost nothing in this bedroom, so when he saw her sitting on a rug he had never noticed, he was even more confused. She was gesturing to the spot beside her, while she ran her felt over the faded yellow yarn stitching for the carpet. "What's so special about this carpet?"

"It's a magic carpet," she said simply, watching as he securely got on. He looked around, wondering why he didn't notice it before: it was small, but just the right size for two dolls.

"You're kidding right: there's no such thing as a magic carpet," Woody exclaimed, suddenly feeling guilty when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "I mean, there shouldn't be…should there?"

"Do you trust me?"

"…What?"

"Do you trust me?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he trusted her, just, what in the world was a magic carpet doing in an abusive father's house? He hesitated for what felt like hours before he finally answered her: "Yes."

"Good." Dolly smoothed over the carpet again, and, with a sudden lift, they found themselves floating over the ground. He looked over the side, dumbfounded that they were actually flying off of the ground.

"How the-how are we flying?" Woody asked, watching as she took hold of the carpet, a strange, adventurous look on her face. The rug soared upwards, heading straight for the window, with him exclaiming the whole way up.

"I don't know: I just discovered it earlier, it seems to obey to whoever's riding it," she explained simply, looking around at the breath-taking view. "I'm not sure how this works, but I think it's amazing."

"But, what if-"

"Woody. We're _flying. _Why can't you just take a moment without worrying and enjoy this?"

He paused, feeling the air rush beneath them, then looked back up, giving the carpet's edges a jerk. They went almost straight up, but it was the kind of thrilling climb, that made Dolly shriek a little in delight. "You're right: I think I can try to enjoy this!"

She had this sudden realization that he was finally relaxing after all of this. It was hard not to, mostly because, well, they were flying above the world. Something zoomed past them, making a strange, squealing noise, but Dolly assumed it was just a bird. She decided to try something a bit daring: she took the reins, turning them in a loop.

They both shrieked, turning upside down, but gravity was pushing them down onto the carpet. When they started going straight again, they could finally breathe, exchanging a single look of amazement.

"We have got to try that again."

"Guys?"

"Guys!"

They opened their eyes, finding that they were on the floor again, instead of the air. Buzz and Jessie stood in front of them, their heads cocked in bewilderment, her with a slight giggle she was suppressing. "Uh, what were you guys doing, shrieking, pulling on the carpet?"

In disbelief, Woody and Dolly looked at each other, their mouths wide open, wondering if that was all just in their imagination. Finally, they began to laugh, and they would've done it for a long time, if the door hadn't been thrown open…

0o0

Andy opened his eyes, finding that he was on Daisy's bed, with her looking over him. The morning light streaming through the window told him that he had been out all night. Hannah was back, sitting on the bed next to Emily, who were both watching him intently. "Hey guys," he murmured, sitting up, finding that his cell phone was gripped tightly in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Daisy whispered, stroking his arm, tears in her eyes. "I mean, when we heard what happened to Bonnie, it was no longer you passed out, but…are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah," Andy muttered, opening his cell phone, finding that two more messages from his mother waited. "I-I need to go home: I've got to visit her mother, I've got to help her out."

"Andy," started Emily, standing up, walking over to him, while Hannah pulled out four suitcases. "We've already discussed this: when you woke up, we decided that we were all going to help you find Bonnie." _And Jessie, _she added in her head, thinking of the cowgirl doll she had mistakenly left behind all of those years ago.

He looked at the three girls, who were all watching him, waiting for his reaction. They cared about him, they wanted to come with him to rescue Bonnie and the toys who had supported his childhood in so many ways. "You guys really want to come with me?"

They didn't even look at each other, or think about it, it just came out at once: "Yes."

0o0

Crystal flitted through the sky, wishing it wasn't so cold and rainy out. She was freezing, but she refused to give up flying through the sky: if it meant saving them, she would fly through a tornado.

A familiar scream echoed through her sound-straining ears, and she flew towards it, out of breath, searching left and right for where it was. Crystal swallowed, trying to calm herself down, just as she flew into a power line, too distracted by the sound to realize that she had just received a powerful shock, and began to drift down to the ground, like a dead leaf off of a tree.

0o0

Andy burst through the door of the Anderson's house, with the three girls on his heels. Eve, and his own mother, Jennifer, jumped to their feet when they saw him, giving him a huge hug, which he returned sincerely, even though there were three girls behind him. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Jennifer cried, burying her head into her son's shoulder.

After they finally broke apart, Andy quickly introduced his companions. "Mom, these are my friends from college: this is Daisy McQueen, artist extraordinaire, Emily Peterson, who was Jessie's previous owner, and Hannah Phillips, our old neighbor. They, uh, offered to help me look for Bonnie while we're here."

Eve looked at them like they were angels, sent to her to help find her daughter. "Oh, that must be the sweetest thing I've heard in a long time," she told them, refraining from hugging them too. "Thank you so much."

"Mrs. Anderson, we want to do everything we can to help save Bonnie," Daisy explained, stepping up next to Andy. "And Andy is the one of the perfect people to help find her: he's brave, and kind, and smart, and won't ever let her done."

He turned to her, as did she, smiling brightly, like she truly meant it. Andy realized that she did mean it, she did think all of that about him. Warmth crept into his neck and cheeks, his eyes glued on his shoes. "Well, I guess…but that doesn't matter: Daisy herself is creative, and bright, and she makes a great addition to our team."

Jennifer and Eve exchanged a single look of slight amusement between the two college students. "We're just glad that you all wanted to help save her," Jennifer started, "you three girls are very generous to offer that."

The four looked at each other just once, then felt relieved, walking inside, about to start looking for Bonnie.

0o0

Somewhere on a street, body charred by being electrocuted, a blue and white clad fairy started to crawl down the sidewalk. Her bent wing twitching, she kept crawling barely able to see two feet in front of her.

"Hang on guys," she started hoarsely, focused on nothing but the house the shriek had come from. Everything else blurred around her, like a fresh painting left out in the rain. "I'm coming."

"I'm coming…"

**And…scene! Phew, I know this is a shorter chapter, I just used it as a filler to what's going to happen next. *Squeals with excitement* Anybody recognize the line Daisy used to describe Andy?=) Also, her last name (McQueen) is given after Glenn McQueen, who worked with Pixar, but unfortunately died. Oh well…even if you didn't like this chapter, PLEASE review! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Vanilla Twilight

Chapter 6:

Vanilla Twilight

_"When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky_

_And feel alive again"-_

_"Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City_

**Well, here we are, with the climax of "Maybe I'm Dreaming!" We're seeing what happened to Bonnie, checking in on the search, and weighing the options of them being found. Oh, this is so exciting, I'm going to end up spoiling the story! Okay, I'll shut up now: read, review, and enjoy!**

The door was thrown open, with Damon dragging an unconscious Bonnie behind him. "This ought have taught the little brat a lesson," he muttered, leaving her by the door before he stomped out, leaving for the bar again.

Unconscious or not, the toys came to life in fear that their owner was irreversibly injured. "What are we going to do now?" Jessie asked, trying to look away from the little girl's bruised body. "No one knows where she is-"

"I've got an idea," Woody said suddenly, thinking of how they were coming to life now, when she could hear them at any given moment. "Buzz, remember that time at Sid's house where we came to life and scared him?"

"Yeah…but we're talking about an abusive adult here, not a dismantling ten year old," he started, but found it hard to try to argue with him. "Well, do you really think coming to life would be enough to scare him into…you know, not doing this?"

"It's worth a shot," Dolly answered for him, "if he's got a plan, then it's going to work. Get into positions gang, we've got a guy to scare."

0o0

When Damon came back and walked into the room, he realized that there were toys in the room. He had never noticed them before, and scoffed at them, picking up the cowboy doll, pulling its string for fun.

"Reach for the sky!" Woody's voice box said, causing Damon to almost laugh, wondering how bad his ex-wife had softened the kid. Before he could throw the toy to the side, he heard it speak, without pulling its voice box.

"You like hurting little kids, don't you?"

He swallowed, looking around the room, as if someone else had spoken instead of Woody. "Nah, it's just in my head," Damon murmured, about to put it down again.

"If you don't stop hurting Bonnie, we're going to have to start hurting you."

Jessie rose, a strange, hypnotic look on her face, her arms out-stretched, starting towards him. She began to pull at his foot, finding pleasure at how hysterical he was becoming. Just for fun, she began to take off his shoe, bringing a little scream from the man.

"We don't like humans who mess with our owners, so what if we mess with the humans?"

Dolly and Buzz got to their feet, walking in the same way as Jessie, with Buzz starting to climb up Damon's leg. Woody threw his pull string down to Dolly when he wasn't looking, pulling the rag doll up. Damon screamed, seeing the new doll in his hand.

"You see, nobody hurts our owner, nobody can kidnap her without getting revenge. We toys will always find out, we'll figure out where you are: we can see everything."

As horrified as Damon already was with Woody's voice box saying all of this, when he came to life, it was terrifying.

"So get lost."

He screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping up so high it shook off Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly. But, Damon threw Woody against the wall, turning around and running away from Bonnie. There was the sound of the car leaving, while the cowboy felt only a moment of success before he blacked out.

_"Woody?"_

_"Woody?"_

_"I know you can hear us."_

He slowly opened his eyes, finding Dolly and…

"Crystal? What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up, seeing the blond fairy, who had black burn lines across her dress. He felt a little dizzy, but Dolly steadied him, helping him to his feet.

"Easy cowboy, that was some hit you had," she told him, looking back over at Bonnie, who hadn't moved from her position. "Damon's gone, so all we can do know is just wait for somebody to come find us."

Woody quickly ran over to Bonnie, laying his head on her chest, forever thankful for the steady heartbeat she still had. It was terrible to see the little girl in so much pain, but he was just grateful that she was alive. He gently ran his hand over her arm, careful not to further irritate her tender bruises. "You're going to be all right," he promised, tussling a lock of her dark hair from her face. "We'll take care of you."

All of a sudden, they heard the front door open, and they flopped down, hoping that Damon hadn't returned. It was the very last thing they wanted, especially after what they had done to scare him away. But, if someone heard his story, they would just think he was very drunk.

But, when Eve, Jennifer, Andy, Daisy, Emily, and Hannah burst through the bedroom door, they were all extremely surprised. It had been about nine months since Woody had seen Andy, but he hadn't changed much: still tall and lanky, with wavy brown hair. When Jessie saw Emily, she was at a loss for words, how the girl looked so much like her. Eve scooped up Bonnie, unable to describe how realized she was to have her little girl back in her arms.

"Come on guys, we need to go home," she whispered, as Andy picked up Woody and Buzz, Emily grabbed Jessie, and Hannah got Dolly and Crystal.

0o0

The next morning, Andy heard the alarm clock go off in his right ear, thinking that he was still at college. He absent-mindedly slapped it, turning over, about two seconds before falling asleep. When he say the three girls sleeping across from in the guest room, he sat up, thinking about everything that had happened. He leapt out of bed, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a Tiger's T-shirt.

He burst into Bonnie's bedroom, where the little girl slept, her hair spilt across her forehead. When she had been brought home, Eve had tended to her bruises, leaving only faint yellow rings on her forehead. Andy didn't know what to do next, considering that she was asleep.

He picked up Woody, who was next to her in bed, fixing his cowboy hat, glad that the cowboy was okay too. "You did a good job protecting her," Andy murmured, talking as he would to any other old friend who could answer back. "When Mom called about Bonnie being kidnapped, but that you were with her, I knew that she was safe," he told him, feeling a smile spread across his face. There was none of his college friends around to make fun of him or call him childish: he could talk to his old friend without anyone else to discriminate him.

Bonnie stirred, finally hearing Andy speaking to Woody, her dark brown eyes fluttering open. "Andy?" she murmured, rolling over slightly, reaching for his hand.

He laid her cowboy friend by her side, brushing back a lock of her dark hair. "Glad to see you awake," Andy commented, careful not to touch any of her tender bruises. "It must've been pretty scary to go through that, but you're really brave."

She smiled slightly, hugging Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly to her chest, sitting up. "I'm glad that you were able to come in and save me," Bonnie whispered, "someone had taken me out of the window and hurt me. His house was really scary, but he was the scariest man I had ever seen. All he did was curse at me and hit me and try to take my toys away from me."

Andy felt so incredibly sorry for her, such a young girl to have to go through all of this. The worst thing was that the man who she kept describing was her own birth father. He didn't tell her at all, so he just smoothed her forehead, on the verge of tears. "Yeah, I bet it was pretty scary. But, you have no idea how much I was worried about you: I was never been so relieved to see you." He leaned down, kissing her forehead, tucking the covers back over her. "Now, get some rest."

She nodded, falling back asleep, a small grin on her face, while Andy quietly slipped out of her bedroom, heading downstairs for a cup of coffee before Eve and Jennifer woke up.

In the kitchen, Daisy was awake, already pouring two mugs of coffee, wisps of steam dancing from the dark brown surface of the warm drink, which reminded him distinctly of the color of Bonnie's eyes. She didn't even look up, but slid him a powder blue ceramic mug. He took a sip, finding that it was his favorite kind of black coffee, with only a little sugar.

"How's Bonnie?" the blond girl asked gently, stirring her own drink, which had creamer in it instead of sugar. Her sketch pad was open next to her, an already impressive sketch of a boy and girl embracing drawn.

"She seems okay now: the whole experience was totally haunting for her, since he cursed at her and, you know, hit her," Andy explained, feeling the tiniest bit uncomfortable sharing the little girl's story with her. "I-I didn't tell her that the man was her father…I just felt like I couldn't explain to her that he would take her."

Daisy's brilliant blue eyes seemed to dim in sadness as she took a sip of coffee. "I don't know if you should've done that-"

"Daisy, she's only five years old!"

"Andy, the girl has been taken from her mother and beaten! Why can't she know what happened?"

"I don't want her to be hurt again!"

"This won't hurt her! The truth can't be that extreme!"

"She can't handle the truth!"

By now, the two eighteen year olds were standing up, their faces so close their noses almost touched, screaming at the top of their lungs. At the doorway, Eve, Jennifer, Emily, and Hannah watched them argue, in silent astonishment.

Andy turned around, his face already hot from the argument growing even warmer when he saw them watching the two battle out over what to tell Bonnie. He was embarrassed, angry, and most importantly, undecided about Daisy, so he just grabbed his coffee mug, and stormed outside.

Daisy snatched up her sketch pad, her cheeks flushed in frustration, but tears starting to fill her eyes, stomping into the living room.

Emily whistled under her breath, watching the two go their separate ways. "Gee, I guess I should get up earlier, because apparently, that's when the soap opera comes on. I've only know 'em for about three days, but they didn't seem like the arguing type."

Eve and Jennifer exchanged a regretful look, both thinking the same thing about seeing Andy and Daisy fighting. They didn't want the two peaceful people yesterday to be mad at each other today, over something that wasn't even their own problem. Hannah simply went into the living room, quiet as always, but still a good peace-maker and advice-giver.

Daisy was sitting on the couch, scribbling furiously in her sketch book, but still managed to create a beautiful drawing. The watering in her eyes were obvious, while her blond pony tails were undone, the locks wild around her face. Hannah sat next to her, both silent a moment, until she spoke, fiddling with the hem of her T-shirt. "I, uh, unfortunately heard the argument between you and Andy. I'm not taking sides, and I'm not saying your wrong, I just don't want you two to fight."

Daisy finally sighed, setting down her sketch pad, running a hand through her tangling blond locks. "I didn't want to fight with him, I was so…I don't know, he means so much to me, but he wanted to hide something huge from a little girl. I didn't want him to have to end up admitting it some time in the future, where it would even worse."

Hannah nodded tentatively, taking a closer look at the sketch of the boy and girl embracing, recognizing both of them: a brown haired boy and blond girl. With a soft smile, she stood, starting for the doorway, calling over her shoulder. "You might want to talk to Andy about this."

0o0

Upstairs, the toys were coming alive in Bonnie's room, where the other toys climbed out of the toy box to be reunited with the leaders of the room. Buttercup nuzzled Jessie's hand, while the Peas jumped into Dolly's arms, cheering happily.

Bullseye was absolutely ecstatic to have his owner back, and took Woody for a ride similar to the first time he met him. When he finally stopped, the cowboy laughed, petting Bullseye behind the ears, happy to see the horse as well. "I'm glad you missed us."

Crystal searched around for Slink, and when she found him, she simply stood a moment, watching his brown eyes widen in surprise before she flew towards him, the two tumbling in a jumble of Slinky springs and wings. She giggled, hugging his neck, while he chuckled, nosing her cheek, everyone pausing a moment to watch them happily reunite.

They were home again.

**Well, after this, there's only going to be one more chapter left! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially them finding Bonnie, and that you'll be excited for the last chapter! (I also hope you liked the scene between Andy and Bonnie, and Andy and Daisy.) Be sure to check my profile for the soundtrack of this story! Review, please! Please?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Christmas Song

Chapter 7:

The Christmas Song

_"I don't have anyone at home to talk toAnd you don't have anything to doSo I'll spend my Christmas with youI'll spend my Christmas with you"-_

_"The Christmas Song" By Owl City_

**Well everyone, here we are with the very last chapter of "Maybe I'm Dreaming." Up ahead is a Woody/Dolly moment, a Buzz/Jessie moment, an Andy/Daisy moment, and a Slink/Crystal moment. To all of those who held on, and read through the story (caralina100, macadoodles, Phantom Fire Soul, Imaginative Light, Lovelostinmiami) this is for you guys! Once again, thank you all, and please read, review, and enjoy!**

"This is the house?"

"You've only been here, like, three times before."

"Guys, I think we left behind the present."

"Of course we didn't!"

This was all going on inside of Andy's small blue car, which was packed full of people: Daisy sat next to him, her long blond hair out of their ponytails, falling in soft waves down her back. Emily was in the backseat, wearing a red Christmas sweater that matched her hair, tugging at the gift box between her legs. Hannah was quiet, but there was a look of excitement on her face as she pulled on a lock of her dark hair.

He pulled into the driveway, opening up the car door for Daisy, thinking of the special surprise he had for her. "Careful guys, the driveway is iced over, so watch your-"

The words had barely come out of his mouth as Emily slid on one foot, screaming, colliding with the garage door. Cursing under her breath, she stood up, shaking pieces of ice and snow out of her hair. "Gee, thanks for the warning," she murmured sarcastically, even though she laughed along with the others. "Aw, who am I kidding, it's Christmas Eve, I'll let him off this time."

They all laughed as Andy rang the doorbell, not expecting to be hugged by his mother as soon as she opened the door. "Oh, Andy, I'm so glad you could make it!" Jennifer exclaimed, "hi girls, why don't you come inside, it's freezing out here!"

They all politely followed him, taking off their shoes and coats, immediately feeling warm from the fire burning in the fire place and delicious smells from the kitchen. Emily put down the huge box, while Eve walked in, as happy to see them as Jennifer was.

"Oh, Merry Christmas guys, I'm so glad you got the chance to come down here and see us!" she said cheerfully, turning her head to the kitchen. "Bonnie sweetie, they're here!"

The now nine little girl bounced in from the kitchen, hugging Andy as tightly as she could, while he did the same. Ever since that day, four years ago, he wanted to hug her, and never let go. "Andy! I'm so, so, so glad you came!"

"Me too," he whispered, winking at Emily, who picked up the large box. "But, we also brought along a special surprise for you."

Bonnie gasped excitedly, sitting on the couch, waiting for her surprise. Emily put the box down, assuring her she could go ahead and open it now. She tore through the tissue paper, taking out the present, at a loss for words. "Oh, Andy! It's beautiful!"

Inside, a huge canvas was unfolded from the colorful paper, with one of the best paintings she had ever seen. It was all of her toys: Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, Bullseye, Hamm, Rex, Trixie, Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, Slink, Crystal, Mr. Prickle Pants, Buttercup, the Little Alien Men, Chuckles, Tortoro, the Peas. They were all sitting on her bed, smiling, as if it were a picture being taken. "Andy…this is the best present ever!" She jumped up, hugging him again, while Eve and Jennifer watched, tears in their eyes.

"Thanks Bonnie, but it wasn't me who did this picture," he started, wrapping his arm around Daisy. "Daisy is the one who is the true master of the painting: I just came up with the idea."

"Then thank you, Daisy!" Bonnie exclaimed, hugging both of them, while Daisy stroked her dark hair.

They all walked into the kitchen to have Christmas dinner, all of them full of stories to tell about their year.

Meanwhile, the toys came to life, sitting around the open fire, as excited as the humans were about Christmas. Buzz and Jessie sat next to each other, holding hands, while the Peas searched for a piece of mistletoe to hang above them. Slink rested near the fire, Crystal laying on his head, both relaxed, her stroking his ears. Woody and Dolly simply stared at the glowing embers, both thinking about the same thing: _We did it._

"We made it to Christmas, cowboy," she started casually, "after all this time, we're seeing another Christmas. Andy came back, Bonnie is fine, we've still got time ahead of us."

He smiled at her, looking back at the large painting leaning against the couch. They all looked so happy and warm there, just like they were here, as if it were just taking video of them. "You bet we made it to another Christmas, and I hope we get to see even more after this. It's great to see everyone happy again: Buzz and Jessie, Slink and Crystal…"

"You're forgetting two more people," Dolly reminded him, looking up to see that the Peas had accidentally hung the mistletoe above them instead. She blushed a little, especially when Woody looked up, seeing it too.

"Who?"

"Us."

They both drew together at the same time, their faces pressing each other, without a second thought. Everyone stopped to watch, with Jessie smiling mischievously at Buzz, who had a feeling of what she was thinking about.

When they pulled away, there was a single moment of silence, where they simply looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't a lovey-dovey moment, more of every single thread that was loose in their friendship coming together. "Toldja cowboy," she said softly.

The Peas giggled, rolling across the mantel to hang the branch of mistletoe above Buzz and Jessie. He chuckled nervously a moment, but then pushed down his helmet, so that they could enjoy their own, long pleasurable kiss. Without even waiting for the mistletoe, Crystal stuck her head in front of Slink's, kissing him right on the nose. He blushed, but his tail started to wag at a break-neck speed.

Before they could do anything else, the humans started back in, but the toys were quick enough to resume their original positions. For about an hour, they made conversation, while each had a toy: Andy had Woody and Buzz in his lap, Emily held Jessie and Bullseye, Daisy cradled Dolly and Crystal, Hannah pet Slink and Mr. Prickle Pants.

After their discussion died down a little, Andy cleared his throat, carefully setting the toys off of his lap. Everyone silenced, all eyes on him, while he found himself sweating a little. "Uh, as this Christmas Eve came, I found myself truly happy: I have my family, my friends, and one very special person. Ever since I met her four years ago, she has been as loyal and caring as one person can get. We've had our fights, but each time they get resolved, I find myself getting closer and closer to her."

Andy turned around, dropping on one knee, looking straight into Daisy's blue eyes. "Daisy, you're the light of life, the most beautiful, smart, creative, and kind person I have ever met. And I never want you to leave…so, that's why I'm finally asking you this." He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, bringing a gasp out of everyone in the room. "Daisy McQueen, will you marry me?"

For a second, there was only silence, the only sound the fire flickering in the fireplace, while he smiled up at her, watching as her expression melted from shocked to surprised to overjoyed.

"I accept! I will marry you!" she exclaimed, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she knelt down, swooping him into a hug. He slid the silver band with a modest diamond on it onto her finger, as he brought her to her feet.

"Oh, my little boy is getting married!" Jennifer cried, jumping to her feet, hugging both of them. "I can't believe this is happening already: oh, but it's so amazing!"

"You guys have kind of grew on me," Emily admitted, standing up next to them. "But I still refuse to wear a dress at your wedding: I'll stick to formal pants, if you don't mind."

"I knew this would happen someday," Hannah sighed, but this time her sigh was happy, full color returning to her always pale face. "You two will be very happy together, I just know it!"

Bonnie ran over to all of them, throwing her arms around Andy and Daisy's legs, squealing happily. "You guys are getting married, you guys are getting married, you guys are getting married!" she exclaimed over and over again, truly happy for the two of them.

"And I would be honored if you would be my bridesmaid," Daisy told her, beaming as the little girl's face lit up in amazement.

"Yes!"

They all pulled into one big group hug, one that united all of them forever. For now, they were one family, one happy, together, always faithful family, who would never, ever let one go.

The radio turned on, playing a Christmas song that only Jessie and Dolly recognized, sweet and electronic, Owl City's own Christmas carol. Everyone sat down, singing along with it, until they reached the last stanza.

_I don't have anyone at home to talk toAnd you don't have anything to doSo I'll spend my Christmas with youI'll spend my Christmas with youI'll spend my Christmas with you_

As the song grew a little slower, everyone took a deep breath, getting ready to belt out the last line. This time, the toys became daring, so the cry was all that much louder as the house's happiness rang up through the ceiling, out into the open air.

_I'll spend my Christmas with you_

THE END

**And that concludes the heart-warming tale of "Maybe I'm Dreaming", presented to you by Cerulean Pen, who does not own Toy Story, any of the Owl City songs, but who does want everyone to review. A lot of hard work and true emotion went into this story, especially this chapter, and it would be nice to know how everyone felt about it. So, I hope you enjoyed it, as this tale draws to its ending, and wish everyone a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
